


A Love So Beautiful

by Poison332



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Band Fic, Crying, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison332/pseuds/Poison332
Summary: A love story featuring songs by the late and great Roy Orbison.Dedicated to the end of the series "Steven Universe (Future)."
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	A Love So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> To think, I was sixteen when this show first aired...

You’ve seen her before, right? Right there. You see her? The girl in the suit.  
…  
Brother, I can see a handful of girls in suits in a crowd this big.  
…  
Are you daft, Sister!? She’s the only girl in a suit whose heart is aching.  
…  
Hm. Lean figure, pale face, hair a faded pink?  
…  
I kinda thought it was a faded yellow but yeah, her!  
…  
Oh, Pearl! Yes, I’ve seen her. Her heart’s been aching. What’s your interest in her?  
…  
I’m planning to do something about her heart.  
…  
Brother, you already know not to interfere in the love lives of humans.  
…  
Now, who said I was going to interfere in her love life? I said I was planning to do something about her heart. What better way than to let music express her feelings. After all, music is my forte.  
…  
I hope you don’t get someone involved. You always do that whenever you’re around.  
…  
Sister, it’s a party! Even if I were not here right now, a few people will get involved in one way or another.  
…  
Alright, who is she?  
…  
How you wound me! You don’t trust me?  
…  
I know you; you and your ludicrous schemes. Now, who is she?  
…  
Ok, that’s fair. Look at the crowd again. Find a girl in a glittering blue dress. Everything but her dark skin, different shades of blue! Even her hair! It’s just too perfect with the music I have planned.  
…  
Lapis!? Are you sure? Her heart’s been broken only once, but it was enough to leave a deep scar!  
…  
Yes! True enough, these two women have experienced turmoil and torment so much that their hearts grew weary. Pearl, whose heart, desperate for warmth, sought attention from two separate partners, both of which left her broken in the end; and Lapis, after being forced into a loveless act, became disillusioned to what intercourse truly provides!  
…  
So, you are messing with their love lives?  
…  
No! I swear on our mother that I will not interfere with their romantic pursuits.  
…  
You swear?  
…  
Yes! I’m merely helping two starving souls seek the attention they need. I swear, no romantic antics whatsoever! Just some music to soothe the soul.  
…  
Hm?  
…  
…  
…  
Very well, do what you must. But remember, no romantics.  
…  
Absolutely! I will not lay a hand, nee one finger on either Pearl or Lapis.  
…  
I’m trusting you on that.  
…  
…  
…  
Yes, not a finger on Pearl and Lapis. But, you know, the band for this party could use a little bit of a touch up and a dash of the Big O. Classical is so 18th century, anyway.


End file.
